Summer With You
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Tentang dua rival abadi. Sama sama bersaing dalam sisi badboy. Badboy uke tersexy yang mengerahkan kekuatan menggoda iman pada semua orang - Kim Jongin. Satunya Badboy seme tertampan yang mengerahkan kekuatan cool prince pada semua orang - Oh Sehun. Jongin menolak semua tawaran summer holiday para seme. Tapi.. "Jongin, ikut denganku keujung dunia sekalipun, Bercinta" HunKai! M
1. Chapter 1

BocahLanang Fanfiction

* * *

Dari ide yang tiba-tiba muncul

Bisikan setan yang terkutuk

.

.

.

.

* * *

FF mesum..

* * *

MainPair: **HunKai**

 **Sehun seme**

 **Jongin uke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warning:**

 **MatureContent│BoysLove│Yaoi│NC│Hot│SchoolLife│Rival│Romance│RateM│BitBDSM│YadongLanguage│Beach│Love│TyposEverywhere**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

This is..

...

...

* * *

 **Summer With You**

* * *

.

.

.

Mereka berdua adalah namja.

Yang satu tampan dan yang satu manis.

Entahlah, tapi sore ini keduanya memilih menghabiskan libur musim panas di pantai.

Semuanya di planning siang tadi.

Mendadak memang, tapi mereka memang dasarnya begitu. Kalau direncanakan jauh-juh hari seringnya malah tidak jadi atau berhalangan.

Intinya mereka musuh bebuyutan. Sejak kecil.

Tapi sering akur juga sih, jadi begitulah rumitnya hubungan mereka.

Yang tampan, Oh Sehun, sedang mengemudi mobil Lamborghini Veneno Roadster merahnya membelah jalanan sore itu dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesekali menggumamkan lagu dari radio tape mobilnya.

Sangat cool, ia memiliki mata tajam mengintimidasi, alis tegas, bibir tipis, hidung mancung, kulit putih, dan rambut pendek hitam serta tinggi menjulang. Seperti dewa, plus dengan kekayaan keluarganya yang luar biasa.

Disebelahnya, di kursi penumpang, ada si manis Kim Jongin.

Dia cemberut manis mempoutkan bibir penuh merah merekahnya. Benar-benar menggoda. kulit tannya yang diterpa matahari sore itu membuatnya berkilat mahal lebih berharga dari Lamborghini 48,6 miliar milik Sehun.

Kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Sehun, bisa mengajak Jongin menaiki mobil kesayangannya. Ia merasa lengkap dengan mobil kesayangan, dan orang tercinta, eh(?)

* * *

Tidak-tidak. Mereka musuh. Ingat.

Baiklah, Sehun berubah pikiran. Ia merasa bangga karena Jongin tidak pernah mau menaiki mobilnya kini duduk tepat disampingnya meski dengan hati dongkol seperti itu yang malah terlihat manis.

Hanya Jongin yang selalu Sehun ajak. Tidak dengan anak obama sekalipun. Ia hanya memperbolehkan Jongin, yang sialnya selalu anak sexy itu tolak karena anak itu memilih menaiki Ferrarinya.

Jadi suatu kebanggaan, Jongin bersamanya. Seolah dia membawa pelacur kelas bintang ternama sedunia yang tidak akan pernah membuatnya kehabisan ide liar bercinta.

Astaga, hanya duduk disampingnya saja pikiran Sehun sudah melayang kemana-mana.

"Kau kenapa?" Jongin mengrenyit aneh melihat musuhnya itu kini menggeleng kepala dan sesekali tersenyum. Tidak wajar menurutnya.

"Tidak. Hanya sedikit pusing" jawab Sehun asal sembari berpura-pura memijat pelipisnya.

"Yasudah, nanti kalau sudah sampai pantai aku pijat kepalamu" namja sexy itu meletakkan tas yang sedari tadi dipangkunya ke kolong tempat duduk. Sedang kakinya ia naikkan, bersila di kursi.

"Jangan naikkan kakimu seperti itu" Sehun menegur Jongin dengan nada rendah. Sesekali mencuri pandang.

"Kenapa?" Jongin menyincingkan celananya yang terasa mengganggu posenya bersila.

'Karena kau memakai celana pendek diatas lutut! Lihatlah kulit paha tan sexymu terpampang! Paha mulus! Celanamu tersingkap hingga sekilan dari pinggul! Kau mau aku memperkosamu sekarang juga huh?!' ingin rasanya Sehun berteriak seperti itu. Tapi ia urungkan.

"Nanti kursi mobil mahalku kotor oleh telapak kakimu" Sehun malah mengucapkan kalimat pedas.

"Oh? Maaf" Jongin menurunkan kakinya tapi wajahnya sok malas.

Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lihatlah, kini tas kesayangannya seharga 50 juta itu diinjak-injak brutal oleh Jongin!

* * *

 **CKIIITT!**

Diinjaknya rem dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat Jongin hampir terjerembab.

"Hei stop! Jangan injak tas ku atau kau kuturunkan disini sekarang!" dimarahinya anak manis yang rewel itu.

"Baiklah! Turunkan aku! Biar aku diperkosa ajushi-ajushi mesum di jalan!" ternyata anak manis itu tak mau kalah juga. Dia hendak membuka pintu tapi Sehun menguncinya.

"Aish!" Sehun mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi.

 **Cklek!**

Jongin terdiam ketika Sehun sangat dekat dengannya. Memasangkan sabuk pengaman yang memang sedari tadi tidak ia kenakan.

"Kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu. Biar aku yang memperkosamu di pantai nanti" setelah mengucapkan itu dengan lembut. Sehun kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang mulai tinggi.

"Eh?" Jongin masih saja mematung. Mencerna kalimat terakhir rivalnya tadi.

Memperkosa? Di pantai? Sehun? Pengaman? Sehun akan memperkosa-

"AAAAAAAA! KEPARAT KAAUUUU!" suara melengking Jongin bak yeoja itu terhapus kencangnya mobil Sehun membelah langit yang sudah gelap bertabur bintang.

"Haha.. kyeopta.." Sehun disampingnya tertawa lirih namun sangat puas melihat Jongin yang berteriak histeris antara meratapi harga dirinya yang diinjak atau seperti.. anak yang diculik mau diperkosa.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK..**

* * *

"Oke, anak-anak. Songsaenim akhiri pelajaran kali ini. Ingat, mulai besok kalian liburan musim panas hingga sebulan penuh. Jaga kesehatan kalian, dan jangan lupa tugas liburan kalian, arraseo?" Jung songsaenim menutup pembelajaran hari itu.

"Ne, songsaenim!" jawab ke duapuluh delapan siswa kelas unggulan itu.

Tak berselang lama bel pulang berbunyi.

Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Jongin, kau mau ikut bersama kami? Kita akan melakukan jejak petualang ke hutan rimba" kelompok Luhan sang playboy itu mengajak Jongin. Luhan memang tertarik dengan Jongin, tapi Jongin menolak beberapa kali pernyataan cintanya. Meski begitu ia tetap semangat mencoba lagi.

"Tidak, Lu, aku titip oleh-oleh saja" Jongin menjawab kalem. Melihat itu, Luhan bahagia meski ditolak.

"Jongin, kau mau ikut denganku? Kelompokku akan mendaki gunung. Itu akan sangat menyenangkan" Park Chanyeol yang merupakan mantan kekasih Jongin mencoba membujuk. Siapa tahu, suatu malam nanti Jongin mau menjadi kekasihnya lagi.

"Tidak, Yeollie, aku alergi dingin" Jongin yang menjawab dengan panggilan sayangnya pada Chanyeol saat dulu mereka menjalin kasih mau tidak mau membuat Chanyeol bahagia meski ditolak.

"Jongin, ikut denganku ne? Kita akan ke tanah lapang Meksiko untuk berkemah" Kyungsoo memberikan tawaran juga. Tapi Jongin menolak.

"Jongin, ikutlah denganku, aku akan mengajakmu ke China untuk meditasi" Kris sang ketua basket tampan itu juga mengajak. Tapi sekali lagi Jongin menolak.

Hingga semua namja maupun yeoja yang menawarinya ia tolak. Termasuk beberapa orang kakak kelas dan adik kelasnya yang berpapasan ia tolak.

Menolak cinta dan menolak ajakan summer holiday.

Hal serupa dialami oleh teman sebangkunya. Oh Sehun.

Tapi tidak dengan senyuman dan tolakan halus seperti yang Jongin lakukan. Orang itu terkesan cuek dan berkata 'minggir' atau 'enyahlah'.

Sungguh tidak berperasaan, tapi itu jugalah yang membuat fansnya semakin banyak. Pangeran es yang sangat dingin dan super tampan.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Parking Lot**

Hingga keduanya bertemu di parkiran.

Kebetulan sekali mobil Lamborghini merah Sehun bersanding dengan Ferrari merah Jongin. hanya tinggal diberi buket bunga saja, mobil mereka sudah seperti pasangan mobil suami istri. Pfft..

Tak jarang banyak orang yang menjadi Shipper dua namja rival ini. Mereka terkadang memang dekat. Cara bermusuhan mereka juga tidak mainstream.

"Kau makin cantik. Kemarilah, kusumpal hole sempitmu dengan penis besarku" Sehun menyeringai memandang Jongin yang bersandar angkuh di mobil Ferrarinya.

"Kau juga makin tampan. Give me your cumshoot inside my hole" namja tan itu membalas tak kalah vulgarnya sembari membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun.

Kemudian tanpa diprediksi orang-orang, ia sengaja mencondongkan butt kenyalnya didepan Oh Sehun. Menumpukan kedua tangannya pada mobilnya.

Seolah menunggu tusukan penis besar Sehun.

Ingatkan mereka kalau space kedua mobil mereka cukup sempit. Jadi, yah.. kalian pasti sudah tahu.

* * *

 **GREP!**

Sehun dengan cepat memegang kedua sisi pinggul lebar Jongin. menekan penisnya tepat diantara belahan butt bulat Jongin.

Ini hanya semacam permainan fuck yeah. Mereka masih berseragam lengkap. Tapi anehnya mereka terlihat sangat hot.

"A-ah.." bibir penuh Jongin mendesah merdu ketika namja tampan yang memegangi pinggulnya itu menyentak kuat dibelakang sana.

"Ssh.. aku benar-benar ingin menghamilimu hingga seratus kali" Sehun mulai menggesekkan penisnya yang masih tersimpan rapih dibalik celana itu naik-turun. Menikmati himpitan bongkahan butt bulat Jongin.

"Lakukan.. akan kupastikan kau mati ditanganku.. biadab.. ah! oh!" ancaman Jongin diakhiri desahan ketika Sehun merundukkan tubuhnya. Memeluk tubuh Jongin, menciumi tengkuk tan yang manis itu.

"Kenapa kau menolak tawaran liburan mereka?" Sehun akhirnya bertanya. Ia tidak lagi memicu desahan Jongin, tetapi masih ia bergerak lambat di belakang sana memanjakan penisnya yang mulai bangun.

"Engh.., ternyata selain rival badboy, kau juga seorang paparazzi?" sebelah tangan Jongin menuntun tangan kiri Sehun untuk memijat nipplenya.

"Hm.. kau benar-benar merangsang" Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Jongin. Hidung mancungnya menghirup keringat memabukkan namja sexy dibawahnya.

"Aku sedang tidak mau saja.." Jongin berujar lirih. Memejamkan matanya merasakan pijatan nikmat Sehun di sekitar nipplenya.

Sehun tidak bodoh untuk mengerti maksud dari kata 'sedang tidak mau'. Sehun jelas tahu apa yang namja tan sexy dalam kungkungannya ini harapkan.

"Ikutlah bersamaku. Keujung dunia sekalipun. Bercinta tak kenal waktu" Sehun berbisik rendah sebelum akhirnya mengulum cuping telinga kanan Jongin.

"A-aah.. yah.. aku mau..nyyahh.." tubuh Jongin melemas dan lututnya terasa seperti jelly.

 **Grep!**

Sehun dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Jongin, lalu merogoh kantung celana Jongin bagian kiri depan. Tak lupa meremas kilat penis mungil Jongin yang ereksi.

"Ah!" benar saja, desahannya merdu.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Pip! Pip!**

Ditekannya tombol unlock dan pintu mobil Jongin terbuka.

 **Brugh!**

Dijatuhkannya Jongin dengan kasar.

Tak ia pedulikan Jongin yang mengerang karena punggungnya terantuk kerasnya rem tangan.

"Buka celanamu. Aku siap menusukmu" Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya dengan nafas berderu panas penuh nafsu.

"Mesum" namja manis itu tersipu dengan pipi berhias semburat merah muda.

 **Chu~**

"Makanya, cepat pulang. Aku akan mengunjungimu jam tiga nanti" Sehun mengecup kilas gundukan mungil di selangkangan Jongin sebelum beranjak. Menegakkan tubuhnya. Membenarkan posisi duduk Jongin.

"Hei! Aku bukan wanita! Tidak perlu selembut itu juga!" si manis itu melotot merasa tidak terima karena Sehun membenarkan posisi tubuhnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Meletakkan kakinya di pedal rem dan gas sangat perlahan seolah kakinya sangat rapuh dan perlu kehati-hatian.

"Terserah. Yang penting kau tidak lupa salam selamat pulang" Sehun berujar malas.

"Ah, iya. Aku hampir lupa" segera bibir penuh itu mendekat kearah Sehun.

 **Chu~**

"Good. Dia semangat sekarang" Sehun mengusak rambut pink halus Jongin yang masih asyik mencium gundukan besar di selangkangan Sehun.

Salam selamat pulang. Mencium penis lawan masing-masing. Gila.

"Aku tidak rela meninggalkannya" suara Jongin memelas sexy.

"Nanti sore dirumahmu sapalah dia dengan blowjob hebatmu" namja putih itu kembali mengusak rambut Jongin dan menutup pintu Ferrari itu.

"Nanti sore datang ke rumahku. Tak perlu beramah tamah bak menantu didepan orang tuaku. Ingat! Kita rival! Aku membencimu!" Jongin berteriak keras menunjuk kearah Sehun yang sedang menyalakan mesin Lamborghininya.

"Aku membencimu juga!" Sehun berteriak pada mobil Jongin yang sudah melesat cepat.

* * *

 **BRRRMM! CKIITT!**

Mobil Jongin berhenti tiba-tiba. Membuat mobil Sehun dibelakangnya ikut berhenti. Untung saja refleks Sehun bagus. Kalau tidak hantaman dari kecepatan tinggi bisa sangat beresiko.

 **Sreet..**

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya keluar kaca mobil.

Memberikan jari pada Sehun.

Sehun melihatnya.

"Sialan kau kucing sexy nakal.." Sehun menyeringai.

 **BRRRRMMMM! CKIIIITT!**

Mobil Sehun berbelok tajam dan dengan akurat berhenti disamping mobil Jongin yang hanya berjarak dua kilan. Dilepasnya sabuk pengaman, bergeser ke kursi penumpang untuk mendekat pada Jongin didalam mobil seberang.

 **Chu~**

Bibir tipis Sehun mengecup jari Jongin.

Jari tengah.

 **Haup!**

Diemutnya jari tengah Jongin dengan gerakan menggoda.

"Aish! Fuck you! Oh Sehun!" Jongin melepas paksa jari tengahnya dari dalam rongga hangat Sehun. Menginjak gasnya kuat dan melesatkan mobilnya cepat.

"Haha.. uke yang menggoda, tidak manja.. tipeku" Sehun menyeringai.

Jongin memang uke nakal yang badboy. Sosok yang angkuh dan sangat menggoda. Tidak menye dan sedikit bar-bar.

Tipe yang sangat dicari oleh sebagian besar seme.

Termasuk.. Oh Sehun.

 **BRRMM!**

Mobil Lamborghini Sehun melesat berlawanan arah dari jalur yang dilalui Jongin.

* * *

 **Summer With You**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Haii All!

Ini adalah FF super mesum!

Banyak adegan menjurus di tiap scenenya. Jadi jangan kaget.

Kan ini ciri khasnya BocahLanang, hhew :3

Oh iya,

Yang berminat dengan FF ini mohon **review** ya?

BocahLanang bakal update cepet kalo kalian review positif,

* * *

Gomawo, all ^^


	2. Chapter 2

BocahLanang Fanfiction

Dari ide yang tiba-tiba muncul

Bisikan setan yang terkutuk

.

.

.

.

* * *

FF mesum..

* * *

MainPair: **HunKai**

 **Sehun seme**

 **Jongin uke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warning:**

 **MatureContent│BoysLove│Yaoi│NC│Hot│SchoolLife│Rival│Romance│RateM│BitBDSM│YadongLanguage│Beach│Love│TyposEverywhere**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

This is..

...

...

* * *

Summer With You

* * *

.

.

.

Bukan berarti dua rival itu pergi ke ujung dunia sungguhan.

Keduanya masih punya space otak yang menyatakan kalau bumi itu bulat.

Kalau memang bumi itu tidak bulat, sebagai rival mereka pasti akan saling mendorong lawan untuk terjun bebas di ujung bumi agar lenyap dari pandangan masing-masing.

Baiklah..

Jadi, mereka memilih destinasi romantis ke luar negeri.

Oh iya, pantas saja Sehun berani ugal-ugalan. Ini di Portugal.

Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga jam? Tentusaja.

Mereka sampai ke negara ini dengan pesawat jet pribadi milik Sehun. Biarlah, orang tampan kaya raya, mau apa pun pasti dituruti.

"Sehun, turunkan kecepatanmu. Ini berbahaya" namja manis tan yang sedari tadi diam itu akhirnya bicara.

"Kau meminta mengurangi kecepatanku? Padahal masuk saja belum.." Sehun berujar apa adanya. Atau sok polos(?)

"Aish! Maksudku kecepatan mobilnya! Bukan kecepatan menggenjotku-astaga!" Jongin mengusak rambut pinknya sehingga terurai terlihat indah disisir angin malam.

"Nanti kalau kita sudah sampai, kau mau aku pakai kondom atau langsung?" tangan kanan Sehun mengoper gigi ketika sudah berada di rest area pinggir jalan.

* * *

Ia harus mengisi bahan bakarnya dulu.

"Shut up!" jemari lentik Jongin membuka pintu mobil Sehun yang sudah berhenti tepat di pengisian bahan bakar. Jadi Jongin bisa berlari-lari kecil ke mini market 24 jam disana. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengganjal perutnya.

Melihat Jongin yang berlari dengan lekuk tubuh dan gerakan bak model victoria secret bikini limited edition di pantai, Sehun tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya. Parkirkan sekalian" layaknya bos, Sehun melempar kunci mobilnya pada pegawai yang sedang mengisi bahan bakar mobilnya, dihadiahi umpatan tidak terima.

Namun Sehun segera merogoh kantung celana panjang jean yang dikenakannya, dilemparkan segenggam uang yang terraup tangannya, tak peduli jika pegawai yang awalnya kesal itu kini bersorak senang dan berterimakasih karena uang yang diberi Sehun bisa untuk mengisi tiga kali full tank mobil.

Sehun berlari kencang menyusul Jongin layaknya elang yang melesat menangkap targetnya.

 **Ting~ Sreet..**

Pintu mini market terbuka otomatis. Jongin segera berbelok ke arah makanan ringan.

Matanya yang sayu itu berbinar mengamati banyak snack berwarna warni terjajar rapih.

Membuat Sehun tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Tidak sia-sia aku menghabiskan summer ku denganmu. Padahal masih awal.." lirih Sehun berujar sembari bersedekap dibelakang Jongin yang asik memasukkan bungkus-bungkus makanan ringan kedalam troli belanjaan hingga menggunung dan hampir jatuh.

* * *

 **Bruk!**

"Yah.. Jatuh deh.." Jongin dengan telaten mengambil beberapa jajanan yang jatuh. Ada sekotak permen jelly, sekotak marbel choco, dan sekotak cookies.

"Jangan makan yang manis-manis, nanti kau tambah manis" suara super menyebalkan dari belakang membuat Jongin meredam amarahnya susah payah.

Sungguh, Sehun itu kenapa kalau bicara tidak ada perubahan nadanya? Nada senang? Terkejut? Sedih? Kenapa rata-rata datar? *Coba lihat saja di interview.. dia nangis, dia bicara senang, dia bicara biasa, dia terkejut, dia tertawa, semua nadanya sama! Tidak ada kenaikan nada, tertawanya juga segitu-segitu saja (kadang malah gak ada suaranya) gak bisa meledak kayak Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, bahkan Lay bisa ketawa kenceng. Waktu syuting EXO next door Sehun sampe take berkali-kali karena kurang ekspresif. Jadi Sehun itu orang atau patung es?

"Kau bilang apa? Ulangi dan tubuhmu akan kulindas dengan mobil kesayanganmu" Jongin mengancam dengan nada menusuknya. Biar. Enak saja memanggilnya manis.

"Sudah? Ikut aku ke sana" Sehun yang mengikuti Jongin hingga ke kasir akhirnya menarik lengan lembut tan itu menuju pojok mini market.

Membiarkan petugas kasir mengcount harga puluhan snack dan minuman ringan yang menggunung di troli.

"Pencukur? Gunting? Pisau? Pinset? Sabun piring? Apa yang kau cari?" anak tan sexy itu malah menyebutkan semua yang mampu pandangannya tangkap. Seperti SPG cantik menggoda iman yang sedang menawarkan produk dan.. menawarkan diri (?).

"Bantu aku cari _keperluan kita_ nanti" Sehun masih berkutat pada rak didepannya yang berisi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Disana ada pencukur rambut, pinset, gunting, parfum, sabun mandi, facial foam, wax, dan sebagainya.

"Apa? Kau mau bilang kalau kita harus mencuci baju sendiri disana nanti sehingga membutuhkan detergen, begitu? Fuck! Aku rasa aku salah telah mengikuti _trip Mr. Oh_ " Jongin berdecak kesal.

"Bukan itu, bodoh. Tentusaja malam ini kita menginap di hotel terbaik dan bernyaman-nyaman hingga sebulan" namja pale itu berpindah ke rak sebelah.

* * *

"Jangan mengataiku bodoh, dasar bodoh! Katakan apa yang kau butuhkan dan aku akan bantu cari" jemari Jongin meremat belakang kerah kemeja biru tua yang Sehun pakai.

"Lepas tanganmu dariku. Kemejaku kusut" suara datar Sehun yang masih berkutat itu tetap saja mampu menaklukan Kai hingga tunduk.

Bisa-bisanya namja itu mengatur Kai, jujur Kai tidak rela, tapi tidak mampu menolak juga.

"Hm" akhirnya jemari lentiknya malah membantu merapihkan kemeja biru tua bagian belakang kerah namja berkulit putih itu. Tanpa sadar jemarinya berpindah mengusap lembut dua bahu lebar yang tegap dan terasa kokoh itu.

Terlihat nyaman jika bisa berada dalam pelukan itu, pasti akan terasa aman dalam dekapan hangat Sehun.

"-gaimana? Kau mau?" suara Sehun entah mengapa baru terdengar di akhir. Jongin terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

"Hem?" dengan wajah polos Jongin berkedip-kedip bingung menjawab kalimat Sehun yang hanya tertangkap inderanya di akhir.

"Bagaimana?" Sehun kembali bertanya, kini menatap Jongin langsung dimata.

"Lakukan sesukamu. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, sialan!" Jongin yang mulai gerah mendapat tatapan tajam dan mengikat dari mata Sehun akhirnya asal 'iya' saja.

"Wah.. baiklah, ini aku simpan untuk _malam kita_ nanti, haha" Sehun terlihat senang sembari mengecup ringan kotak kecil berwarna biru. Sepertinya itu benda yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Bahkan Sehun terlihat begitu senang saat Jongin menyetujuinya dengan mengecup bungkus itu.

"Memangnya apa itu? _Durex_? Untuk nanti malam? Bukankah itu.." perkataan Jongin hilang ditengah jalan begitu menyadari kalu kotak kecil biru itu..

"Aku beli yang ekstra tipis, kalau pakai yang ini, sensasinya berasa tidak pakai. Kau pasti akan suka" Sehun tersenyum didepan Jongin setelah menyakukan kotak biru itu di saku belakang celana jean panjangnya.

* * *

Jongin masih mematung untuk beberapa saat.

"UNTUK APA KAU BELI KONDOM?! IBLIS JAHANAM!" Jongin menjerit pada Sehun yang ternyata sudah sedari tadi berada di depan kasir, membayar kondom durex itu, plus sekarung jajanan Jongin.

"Dengan tubuhmu maka kita impas untuk trip summer mewah romantis Mr. Oh Sehun yang tampan ini!" Sehun berteriak di pintu utama mini market dan akan keluar. Di kanan kirinya dua tas penuh belanjaan Jongin diangkatnya dengan enteng.

Membuat beberapa wanita bule disana terpesona karena ketampanan dan keloyalan seorang Oh Sehun dalam mengeluarkan uang, mereka menyapa genit Sehun.

Oh Sehun. Kaya raya dan kuat.

Meninggalkan Jongin yang berapi-api menatap tajam Oh Sehun yang menyeringai menang.

Entah karena Sehun yang kembali mempermainkannya, atau karena kesal Sehun terlihat jelas didepan kedua matanya barusaja membalas sapaan genit wanita-wanita bule itu.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK..**

Kai sedang berjalan santai di kamarnya.

Barusaja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sekarang masih sekitar jam 2, jadi ia sedang dalam keadaan malas-malasnya. Tidurpun malas. Kai bukanlah tipe orang yang puas jika tidur hanya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga jam. Jika Kai sudah bertekad untuk tidur, maka anak tan sexy itu akan benar-benar tertidur dari siang hingga siang lagi. Kurang lebih ia akan terbangun 21 jam dari sekarang.

 **Tok-tok-tok..**

Pintu kamarnya yang berwarna hitam elegan itu diketuk dari luar.

"Siapa?" suara sedikit serak Kai ternyata cukup menggoda juga.

"Calon suamimu" suara berat lelaki itu sudah Kai hafal betul luar dalam. Sepertinya ada tamu tak diundang yang datang sore ini.

"Coba saja kau masuk dan kuhajar matamu sampai buta" jawaban Kai ternyata tidak juga menyusutkan keinginan namja diluar kamar yang kini memutar kenop pintu.

 **Ckleekk.. Blam.**

Pintu hitam kamar itu ditutup setelah namja tersebut masuk.

* * *

"Apa kau lihat-lihat? Tuan Pedo-Sehun.." pertanyaan dengan nada datar dari Kai tidak dibalas dengan cepat.

"Aku memang bisa buta sekarang. Kau sexy sekali saat tidak memakai celana seperti sekarang" seperti sudah biasanya, Sehun segera mendekat dan memeluk pinggang ramping Kai yang berdiri tanpa celana di tengah-tengah kamar luasnya.

"Jangan pegang-pegang. Musuh dilarang menjajah area lawan" jemari tangan kanan Kai mencubit ringan telapak tangan kanan Sehun ketika tangan kanan pucat itu berhasil menggenggam utuh penis lemasnya.

"Salah siapa diumbar-umbar? Kalau terbang bagaimana? Jadi sekarang aku tangkap biar tidak pergi-pergi" bibir tipis Sehun berujar sembari mengecup pipi gemil Kai.

"Huh? Pergi-pergi? Bukannya burungmu itu yang suka pergi-pergi ke banyak rumah wanita dulu?" dengusan Kai ternyata membuat Sehun terkekeh dibelakang sana.

"Ooo.. kau cemburu? Itu hanya studi banding, sayang.. Latihan biar kamu bisa aku puasin dengan cara yang paling pas, sampai kamu pingsan keenakan" tangan Sehun mulai bergerak mengocok penis mungil Kai dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Tetep aja.. ahssh.. Hunh.. eemh.. gak mauu... euh.. uudaahh.." tubuh Kai condong kedepan, menolak sentuhan Sehun. Memberontak dalam back hug hangat dan butterfly kiss yang Sehun berikan di leher jenjang tannya.

"Wae?" seperti yang terlihat, Sehun kesal dan sedikit kecewa. Kai menolaknya? Ia tidak terima. Dilepaskan pelukannya dan genggaman tangan kanannya pada mainan kesukaannya itu.

"Karena kamu adalah musuh yang udah jadi bekas banyak orang diluar sana" tubuh Jongin melenggang begitu saja, menaiki ranjang king sizenya dan berguling disana. Sedikit menggoda dengan mengusap kaki jenjangnya perlahan. Sebelum menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut hangat bergambar beruang miliknya.

* * *

Tapi Sehun tidak bergeming. Masih berdiri ditengah ruangan, menatap Kai kecewa.

Oh ayolah, ia maunya cuma Kai. Tapi kalau Kai menolak, buat apa selama ini dia membesarkan, menguatkan, memperkasakan, dan merawat ekstra penisnya? Sial.

"Tidak baby.. aku mohon" raut Sehun memelas, mendekat pada Kai yang memunggunginya.

Selimut itu sengaja disingkap Jongin, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sangat merangsang Sehun. Yang sedari tadi memang ia gesek-gesekan pada penisnya yang masih terbungkus celana.

Selimut itu tersingkap.. Memperlihatkan dua bongkah butt bulat sempurna. Sehun tidak bisa digoda hati dan libidonya bersamaan seperti ini.

Bisa-bisa hatinya kalah dan malah memaksa si manis tan yang tiduran didepannya kini.

"Berapa banyak yeoja dan namja yang dapat spermamu?" pertanyaan Jongin membuat Sehun yang akan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur itu berhenti. Niat mau meremas bulat butt kenyal itu musnah seketika.

Sehun tidak suka dibeginikan. Sehun tidak suka jika Kai meragukannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku selalu pakai kondom. Aku melakukannya hanya beberapa hari karena aku dan hatiku panas saat itu.. terakhir kali bergonta-ganti satu tahun yang lalu.. tepat saat kau sudah putus dengan.." perkataan Sehun berhenti karena ia malas mengingat alasannya pernah melakukan sex bebas yang save itu.

"Kau melakukan itu seminggu penuh karena aku berpacaran dengan Chanyeol?" dan pertanyaan Jongin membuat tubuh Sehun tersentak sesaat. Tepat sekali jawabannya. Cerdas juga namja sexy disampingnya ini.

"..." karena sudah ketahuan, yasudah Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia malah ikut tiduran disamping Kai dan diam menatap langit-langit.

Aneh juga kenapa Kai tahu kalau dia seminggu penuh bermain di club malam selama Kai pacaran dengan Chanyeol.

* * *

Jadi.. yah.. Chanyeol sama Jongin itu pacaran cuma seminggu, dan dalam seminggu itu juga Sehun uring-uringan gak terima kalau tubuh Jongin diteol dikit aja sama si dobi.

Alasan Kai mutusin si Chanyeol ya karena Sehun pas malem minggu itu dateng ke kamarnya dalam keadaan teler mabuk berat, terus ngancem mau bunuh diri kalo Kai gak segera putus dari Chanyeol malam itu.

Akhirnya, Kai berat hati Kai ngeladenin musuhnya itu untuk mutusin Chanyeol dan malam itu juga Sehun nginep tidur disamping Kai.

Ya gitulah..

Musuh yang saling mengendalikan satu sama lain. Luar biasa.

"Jadi.. penismu belum pernah langsung kan? Selalu pakai kondom kan?" akhirnya Jongin berbalik sehingga tidak memunggungi Sehun lagi.

Kedua bulat mata Jongin memperhatikannya membuat namja pucat itu mau tidak mau tersenyum. Manis sekali ya namja tan disampingnya ini.

"Ya.. aku sih maunya kamu jadi yang pertama ngerasaain punyaku yang ori asli gak pake penghalang apa-apa. Kalo bisa sekalian rasain spermaku juga, soalnya spermaku banyak. Kamu pasti suka" kini Sehun juga menghadap Kai, menatap sedikit memohon, merajuk, dan meminta 'itu' kalau bisa.. kalau berhasil.

"Udah segede apa?" tangan Jongin mulai mengelus benda kebanggaan Sehun yang masih aman didalem celana jean hitamnya.

"Udah segede pergelangan tanganmu, kamu pasti berdarah-darah kalau kemasukan" bibir Sehun mulai gaje ngeluarin seringai mesum-mesum pedofilnya.

"Kyaa... daddy.. aku mau dimasukin!" bibir penuh Jongin mengerucut sembari menunjuk-nunjuk burung Sehun yang masih disarang.

"Mau? Ngangkang dulu. Aku mau cek calon sarangnya dulu.." telapak tangan Sehun dengan mesumnya nampar pinggul indah Kai, bikin namja tan itu memekik kecil.

* * *

Akhirnya Jongin terlentang pasrah dikasur.

Sehun udah mikir kemana-mana. Pasrah lemes gitu, kayaknya diapa-apain bisa. Fleksibel.

Udah seperti seorang penjahat pelecehan seksual di gang-gang sempit, Sehun segera buang jauh selimut motif beruang yang nutupin kaki telanjang Kai.

Begitu udah tanpa halangan, Sehun langsung pegang kedua pergelangan kaki jenjang Kai, ditekuk lalu dinaikin sampai lutut kaki tan indah itu nempel di dada rata Kai.

"Wow.. fiuuff.. merah segar" tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun langsung nunduk terus cium kecil-kecil lubang sempit Kai.

"Ah.. jangan dikecup sialan!" tangan kanan Kai berhasil jitak kepala namja tampan yang mulai nyedot-nyedot holenya rakus.

"Biarin.. enak sih hole kamu, haupp.." bibir Sehun mulai meraup lubang kecil itu kayak ngelakuin deep kiss aja. Nafsu amat.

"Hunh.. udah. Ish sialan, kenapa kamu kuat banget sih?" tubuh Jongin udah mau bangkit tapi ketahan sama tangan Sehun yang kuat megangin kedua kaki Kai biar tetep menekuk. Jadi Kai gak bisa bangun. Aneh, dua kaki Kai sama dua tangan Sehun kok menang Sehun? Apa selemah itu kedua kaki jenjang Kai?

"Aku memang harus kuat biar bisa gendong kamu di pinggir kolam renang sambil main sampai berronde-ronde sayang.." tangan putih Sehun kadang mulai pijat betis kencang Kai yang luarbiasa mulus kayak lobak cina(?)

"Hun, ngantuk.." kedua tangan Kai mulai ngelus surai cepak Sehun. Namja tampan itu merem ngerasain enaknya disayang musuh tercinta.

* * *

"Yaudah, kamu boleh tidur asal telanjang" Sehun ngelepas kedua kaki Kai, ngerebahin dirinya disamping Kai yang kelihatan kesusahan buka kemeja seragam sekolahnya.

"Susaah.." rengekan Kai ternyata bikin Sehun makin gak sabaran.

"Sini aku bantu" kedua tangan Sehun megangin kerah Kai.

 **BREETT!**

 **PYARR..**

Kemeja seragam Kai langsung sobek dan beberapa kancingnya ikut lepas.

"AANNJJIIINGGG LO! INI SERAGAM TAUK!" teriakan Jongin cukup keras, tapi Sehun malah muka datar aja sambil buang kemeja sobek itu ke lantai.

"Udah. Nah kalo telanjang gitu kan cantik" mulai deh Sehun ngegiring tubuh Kai buat tiduran di lengannya.

"Mau grepe-grepe ya?" pandangan Jongin udah tertuju sama sebelah tangan Sehun yang mulai nyentuh bahu mulus tannya.

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol pernah masukin kamu belum?" mata Sehun menatap tajam Jongin. Bikin namja tan itu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun yang terbalut kemeja biru muda polos.

"Masuk apanya? Pegangan tangan aja bel-AAAAAKK SEHUN BAJINGAN! KELUARIN GAK?!" langsung Jongin teriak pas Sehun nusuk dia.

"Aa.. sempit banget hole kamu, sayang.." bibir Sehun menampilkan senyuman tipis senangnya.

Hari ini Sehun senang sekali

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Haii All!

Ini adalah FF super mesum!

Banyak adegan menjurus di tiap scenenya. Jadi jangan kaget.

Kan ini ciri khasnya BocahLanang, hhew :3

Oh iya,

Yang berminat dengan FF ini mohon **review** ya?

 **Thanks for review CH 1:**

refii, htyoung, dheaoh, Xinger XXI, ohxoho, nuhasanah, arisa, new comer, utsukushii02, kthk2, Wiwitdyas 1, Nini-nya mas Seno, Guest, KaiNereis, Kammcong, jun-yo, laxyovrds, ismi. ryeosomnia, tokisaki, hunkaiship14, Parkjitta, intan, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, saya. orchestra, cute, guest, jimingotyesjam, Kamong Jjong, sehunsdeer, liaoktaviani. joaseo, Qyunjaakkamjjong, ohkim9488.

Gomawo, all ^^


End file.
